


He Was A Sk8er Boi

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Skateboarding, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: How Bruce learned to shred





	He Was A Sk8er Boi

When Bruce Wayne was seven he wanted to learn how to skateboard. He did not, as he had all the grace of a drunk baby deer and Martha Wayne loved her son far too much to see him break his arm again. So Bruce, like most children, moved on to a new obsession.

When Bruce Wayne was eight his parents were murdered which, the killed the desire to do much but cry and dream about vengeance. Skateboarding was not important.

When Bruce Wayne was fifteen he was angry, hormonal, and a little drunk when he decided that he wanted to skateboard as some form of rebellion that he would never get to actually do. At this age he had all the grace of a sober baby deer some of which was negated by the fact that he was drunk. He did indeed fall off the board and break his arm and somewhere in the afterlife Martha Wayne felt intensely smug followed immediately by worry.

When Bruce Wayne was twenty one he had been traveling the world for a while when he decided that skateboarding was a necessary skill to learn. He combed the world looking for the very best. He found him in Central City. His name was Chad Rydster-LaCroix.

Chad was a short, blonde skateboarding stereotype in action. He smoked weed, said things like rad and shred. He was insufferable, but he was the best skateboarder in the world and Bruce could only learn from the best.

Their agreement was simple: Bruce would pay the rent if Chad taught him. Their first lesson was almost as annoying as Chad.

“Clean my room,” said Chad.

“No,” said Bruce.

“Do you want to learn?” asked Chad.

“If I didn’t would I be here, tolerating you?” asked Bruce.

“Then clean the room, bro,” said Chad. Bruce cleaned Chad’s room.

“What was that supposed to teach me?” asked Bruce. He was very annoyed. 

"In this world you skate or die. You get pushed around too easily,” said Chad.

“See how easily I get pushed around when I fight you,” said Bruce. Chad just smirked. He was the worst.

“Learn the basics bro,” said Chad. 

"Wow I wish I could have thought of that. Do you know I hate you?” said Bruce.

A month or so later Bruce Wayne was still twenty one and an okay skater. Not good enough. It turned out that Chad wasn’t as annoying a person previously thought. And he really was the best. Watching him skate was like art, he couldn’t look away. Unfortunately he was a terrible roommate.

“The Clash isn’t sick,” said Chad. Mother, Father, he knew that he swore not to kill, but would anyone really miss Chad?

“You’re the worst Chad. The Clash is the best,” said Bruce, but fondly.

“If you become a better boarder than me I’ll admit the Clash is good, but you won’t,” said Chad with a smile that could make the sun envious.

“I will be,” said Bruce.

Another month later Bruce Wayne was twenty two, a fantastic skateboarder, and a little in love with Chad. This was completely unexpected as his name was Chad. But he dealt with his emotions like a man and forced his feelings deep, deep down. He had started participating in competitions and he was getting good. In a month or so he would be the best and he could leave and completely ignore his feelings.

Chad had proven himself to be the best skateboarder in the world and that caused him to have a lot of enemies. Over the course of two and a half months there had been four assassin attempts. Each time he had gotten out of it with a combination of radical moves, a series of comical misunderstandings, and Bruce showing up at the last minute to actually stop the assassin. The last time he broke his ankle a week before the big match.

“Oh no, I won’t be able to complete in the big match,” said Chad. This was a very big deal for Chad, who craved validation even though he was known as the world’s best skateboarder. “You have to go on for me,” said Chad.

“What? No, I can’t,” said Bruce. He was good, but he wasn’t Chad good.

“Yes you can. I believe in you,” said Chad, cupping Bruce’s face in his hands.

“Okay,” said Bruce. He was so whipped.

So Bruce went on for Chad, while Chad stayed in the crowd with crutches. Bruce looked over the crowd. He had never competed in a match quite this big before. He wasn’t sure he could do it, but then he saw Chad. Chad gave him a thumbs up and that was enough.

Bruce dropped in and did the best boarding he ever did just to make sure that the legacy of Chad remained perfect. It was then he realized that skateboarding for love made him an infinitely better boarder. He finished up with a super sick flip and then ran to Chad.

“Chad, I love you,” said Bruce. Bruce had only said this to four people before. This was a huge step.

“I love you too Bruce,” said Chad. Before they could have a super romantic kiss the judges interrupted them by announcing the winner.

“And the winner is Chad Rydster-LaCroix!”

Chad went for the cliche victory kiss.

“Nope I’m not doing it. I’m doing the cliche victory kiss. I’m not,” said Bruce. He did have standards after all.

“Yes you are,” said Chad. And he did. He was so whipped.

In the end Bruce stayed for another month honing his skills and dating Chad, but when the time came he had to leave. “Do you really have to go, broloved?” asked Chad. He would miss Chad so much.

“You know I do,” said Bruce. They shared a tearful goodbye kiss and Bruce left.

When Bruce Wayne was twenty four Ra’s al Ghul held a sword to his throat and said, “Skate or Die.” Bruce just smirked.


End file.
